Oh My, My, My
by caralineFTW
Summary: Check it out please! tell me what you think! Closh


_She said…_

_I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

"Josh!" Nine years old, Josh Hotz, turned to see seven years old, Claire Lyons, running towards him. "Hey Claire!" He said with a goofy little smile on his face.

"Hey! Want to come play hide and seek with me and Claire?" She asked excitingly.

"Sure! Let me just tell my mom." Then they played for hours and hours running and laughing at each other.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said_

_Oh, my, my, my_

"Yup, I can just see it now. Claire and Josh just walking down the isle." Claire's dad says to Josh's laughing.

"Yeah! That would be funny! And them being high school sweethearts as well." They laugh as the women rolled their eyes.

"You two won't be laughing when they do." Said Claire's mom while sipping her tea.

"Yeah, you never know...they could." Mrs. Hotz said with a small grin. "Very funny. We'll see!" Josh's dad then began to hug Mrs. Hotz while the Lyons just smile.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

"Hey Claire, come on!" A nine-year old Josh said looking down to Claire from the tree house their dad's built for them.

"No way! It's too high .Plus; I'll get my new dress dirty!" Claire said, with a hint of fright in her eyes.

But all Josh did was roll his eyes. "Come on! Don't be such a chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken! I'm probably stronger then you." She said in her little sassy but sweet way.

"Yeah right! I could beat you up if I wanted too. Now will you just come up!  
I want to play." Claire sighed and finally climbed up.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh, my, my, my, my_

"Claire! Hey want to come play? We're playing charades." Nine-year old Josh called.

"Ok! But I have to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?" Josh asked curiously. "Well I always see our parents kiss and I want to know what it feels like so…I dare you to kiss me!"

"On the lips?" Claire nodded. "Gross! No way! Ask Derrick.

"Ok then. Derrick probably isn't chicken like you." She said beginning to skip off.

"Hey! I'm not chicken!" Josh replied catching up to her. "Then do it!"

"Fine." Josh then began to close his eyes, puckered his lips weirdly, and leaned in. Then suddenly, Claire took a few steps back making Josh fall over.

"Hey! No fair!" Josh said while spitting grass out his mouth. "I changed my mind I don't want to be kissed anymore." Claire then bolted to others with Josh chasing her.

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Whoa. Claire you look beautiful…" Eighteen-year old Josh said looking at sixteen-year old Claire. They were going to prom-as friends. But they both secretly wanted it to be more.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said walking with him to his truck. All he did was smile at her. She noticed him looking at her and giggled.

"Come on lover boy or we're going to be late." She said taking his hand in hers.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said_

_Oh, my, my, my_

"See, I told you they would fall in love." Mrs. Lyons said to her husband while her and Mrs. Hotz laughed at their husbands.

"Hey, we were being serious! We always knew they would fall in love, right Jay?" Mr. Hotz said.

"Yeah. They were made for each other." But the women just rolled their eyes at their goofy husbands.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M riding in your truck_

_And all I need is you next to me_

Claire snuggled up to Josh and sighed dreamily. They had been riding in his truck going particularly no where, just a long as they were together, they were happy.

"Hey, let's head down to the creek." Josh said while turning down a dirt road. "Ok. It will be the perfect place to watch the stars." He smiled at her.

As they go there, they watched the stars together on Claire's blanket, both of them wishing to stay like that forever.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside, till' the morning light_

_Oh, my, my, my, my_

"Well maybe if you weren't flirting with Derrick we wouldn't be here right now!" Josh yelled at Claire as they made it up to her porch.

"I wasn't! He was flirting with me and you know that, Josh!" Claire screamed back at him while slamming the door in his face. Just then Josh got a text from Derrick.

**Derrick: Hey dude wuts up?**

**Josh: Broke up wit Claire.**

**Derrick: Look I'm real srry. Was relly my fault.**

Josh panicked. He just blamed her for something she didn't do and possibly lost the girl of his dreams. As he saw her turn off her lights in her room he decided he knew what he would do.

_The Next Morning…_

Claire woke up the next morning and got out of bed. She then heard a loud _thump_ outside and decided to go check it out. As she opened the door she tripped over something or _someone._

"Claire! Are you ok?" Josh asked crouching above her. Claire moaned and then her eyelids flickered open. She quickly got up, away from him. She couldn't believe he stayed out all night just for her.

"Look Claire, I'm so sorry. I should've believed you. Derrick texted me and said it wasn't true." He exclaimed to her, with sadness in his eyes.

She sighed and then gave him a small peck on his lips. "It's ok. Let's just promise never to fight again." Claire said softly when she broke apart from him.

He grinned, "Promise." And he meant it.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"So where are we going?" Claire asked while her and Josh were walking down the street, hand-in-hand.

"Your favorite place." Josh said grinning at her. "The creek?" She questioned.

"Of course."

After five more minutes of walking they finally made there. Claire then ran to the edge of it and inhaled the beautiful smell of the flowers growing near it.

Josh then walked right next to her. "Hey, Claire? Can I ask you a question?" Josh asked while fiddling with the ring box in his pocket. She then turned to him.

"'Course. What is it that you want to ask me?" She said smiling curiously. Josh then got down on one knee and took out the ring box. Claire gasped.

"Will you marry me?" He asked smiling looking up to her. Claire's eyes filled up with tears of joy then jumped on top of him. "Yes!" She said while they rolled around in the grass laughing.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mammas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

"She looks beautiful." Josh's mom whispered to Mrs. Lyons. "I know, I can't believe it actually happening." Claire's mom whispered back while Claire and her dad walked down the aisle, Claire's arm around his.

Everyone got quiet when Claire got to the alter. "Do you, Josh Hotz, take Claire Lyons to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through rich or poor?" Josh looked at Claire and smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Claire Lyons, take Josh Hotz to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through rich or poor?"

"I do." Claire whispered while smiling. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Josh then turned and smiled at Claire again. As he leaned in he whispered, "Let's try not to run away again." He joked. Claire giggled then leaned in too, and their lips met.

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

Claire walked out with a tray of lemonade and brought it out to Josh. "How's the porch going?" She asked happily, looking around at their new home.

"Yup. Almost finished." He said after taking a sip of his lemonade and smiled at her. Claire sighed dreamily, picturing herself rocking their babies together laughing happily.

Josh rapped his arms around her waist. "Watcha thinking about?" He asked while laying his chin on her left shoulder. "Oh, nothing just the future." She then giggled and walked back inside leaving a confused Josh behind.

_And I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, Oh, my, my, my_

Claire looked at Josh lovingly. They had been married for 60 years and still been going strong. She then lightly kissed his cheek "I love you, Josh" He then held her hands and looked her straight in her eyes. "I have and always will love you." She smiled at him. And like so many years before, he still meant it.

**Ok I wanted to experiment with Closh. Tell me if you liked it! Also check out my other stories and polls! Thanks!**

**.:CA:.**


End file.
